Prisionera interestelar
by maid of eternity
Summary: Un deseo puede cambiarlo todo, llevándola a un Universo alterno donde conocerá al amor de su vida, para el cual siempre estuvo destinada, pero no todo es felicidad. ¿Podra Bulma entender cual es su destino? y sobre todo...¿podrá perdonarlo por lo que le ha hecho?


**Este es un one-shot de mi pareja favorita del anime (BULMA Y VEGETA) espero les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo, por favor dejen reviews sobre los que les parecio. Que disfruten su lectura.**

Ningún personaje de dragon ball me pertenece :3 eso quisiera jeje

 **PRISIONERA INTERESTELAR.**

Nunca pensé que llegaría a estar así un día, que tendría que dejarlo todo por amor; a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi profesión, a mis deseos, anhelos y más aún…a mi planeta. Pero supongo que no siempre las cosas te salen como lo planeas, ya que de ser una esclava, pase a ser una prisionera para después estar atada por completo y ahora…no soy más que una tonta por amar al ser que me quito mi libertad para actualmente atarme a él por mi propia voluntad. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?, eso es lo que estoy a punto de recordar:

-¡Raditz, Nappa!- era una áspera voz la que llamaba a gritos a ambos hombres monstruosos -¡Suéltenla!

Abrí los ojos al girarme hacia él, era completamente diferente, era pequeño a comparación de los otros dos que me sujetaban con fuerza al punto de hacerme gritar por el dolor; pero a pesar de ser pequeño y no exageradamente musculoso he de admitir que daba aún más miedo, pues su rostro era perturbador, parecía completamente malvado con un aura oscura y a juzgar por la expresión de terror de ambos creo que es mucho más poderoso.

-Vegeta- habló el más grande, el cual no tenía cabello y si un bigote.

-¿Vegeta?- preguntó con ironía el pequeño hombre, muy similar a lo que es un humano –No olvides que en unos días seré nombrado rey de Vegetasei.

-Perdóneme señor Vegeta- hizo una reverencia, vaya que esto si es sorprendente… ¿Acaso dijo rey?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, lo miraba fijamente hasta que sentí que giro su vista hacia mí para verme de reojo, inmediatamente desvíe mi rostro para impedir que se diera cuenta que lo observaba hace un instante.

-¿Por qué no la han soltado?- volvió a preguntar con un tono sumamente mandón.

-Vegeta- apenas si menciono ese nombre el otro (el cual me sujetaba del rostro, jalándome el cabello), inmediatamente rectifico al ver la expresión del sujeto frente a él –Señor...la encontramos en este lugar. Se encontraba con un extraño aparato en las manos, al parecer no es una nativa de por aquí, es por eso que pensábamos traerla ante usted para que decidiera que hacer con ella.

-¿y por qué me molestarían para cosas tan insignificantes?- apretó un botón del raro aparato que llevaba puesto en uno de sus ojos –Hmp, solo 2 de nivel de pelea. No es más que una basura, mátenla como a los demás.

De nuevo abrí mis ojos al escuchar esto último, comencé a temblar al darme cuenta que hablaba muy enserio, ¿Cómo es posible que de pronto diga algo como esto cuando al principio ordeno que no me hicieran nada?, no comprendo. Estoy muy aterrada y confundida como para analizar mis opciones.

-Pero Veg…señor- volvió a hablar el hombre sin cabello –No la hemos matado porque esperábamos quedarnos con ella.

Él comenzó a reírse de forma siniestra muy parecido a una burla pero aterradora.

-Siempre tan…repugnantes- hizo una sonrisa ladeada –¡NO SON MAS QUE UN ESTORBO!

-¡Espera Vegeta!- lo interrumpió rápidamente el hombre de bigote, estirando su brazo hacia él –También fue por esta razón.

Le dio mi radar con el cual buscaba diferentes tipos de plantas que podrían ayudarme con mis investigaciones, de hecho así fue como todo comenzó. Le pedí el deseo a Shenlong de que me llevara algún lugar donde pudiera encontrar los más extraños minerales y plantas en todo el mundo y fue así como llegue aquí, a este extraño planeta. Nunca imagine que me enviaría a este lugar y mucho menos que me encontraría con estos tres sujetos. Me encontraba investigando cuando de pronto escuche las espeluznantes voces de ambos y enseguida intente huir pero era demasiado lenta y débil para estos extraterrestres que me atraparon y sujetaron como si no valiera nada. El extraño sujeto de cabello puntiagudo como si fuera una flama comenzó a analizar mi radar, aparentemente no comprendía que era.

-¿Qué es esto?- se dirigió hacia mí de la forma más grosera como le fuera posible.

-¡Es mi radar!- grite en un arranque de ira al darme cuenta que no era como pensaba -¿¡Que acaso nunca has visto uno!?

-¡Pero tu…! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe de Vegetesei!?- gritó colérico el hombre con bigote, levantando su brazo e instintivamente me hice pequeña, cerrando los ojos para prepararme para el golpe que veía venir.

-¡Nappa!- lo detuvo rápidamente antes de que su fuerte brazo chocada contra alguna parte de mi frágil cuerpo. De nuevo gire mí vista hacia él, sintiéndome más confundida que antes. Correspondió mi mirada para después proseguir –En vista a que ella podría ser algún tipo de espía, lo mejor será llevarla con nosotros hasta Vegetasei. Allí le harán diferentes pruebas para saber de qué raza es y sí me encuentro de buen humor puede que hasta les permita conservarla.

-¿¡Que!?- fue lo único que pude exclamar mientras sentía como me llevaban hasta una de las naves, donde habían más de esos hombres aterradores. Me llene de temor al imaginarme lo que me esperaría -¡Maldita sea, no soy una espía!- grite desesperada cuando el que se llama Raditz me tomó con fuerza, casi cargándome, me arrastro hasta el interior de la nave.

Me dejo caer de golpe al llegar a un tipo de celda, donde me ató con una cadena de las manos y pies, depositándome en uno de los pequeños asientos.

Así fue como llegue hasta este extraño planeta rojo, lleno de más seres como los anteriores, pero ninguno como…¿Vegeta?. Han pasado tres días y aún siguen experimentando conmigo como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, me llena de rabia la ironía de esto, ya que yo al ser una científica hacia esto mismo con diferentes animales para ahora ser yo una como ellos. Escucho como abren la celda que me impide salir de este lugar, escuchando una voz que reconocí de inmediato, Randitz. En seguida me puse de pie, rogando que no fuera ese hombre, pues eso puede significar que tal vez él ya les permitió quedarse conmigo y temo lo que me puedan hacer.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- sonrió de forma perversa –Ahora sé que eres una terrícola y para mi buena suerte eres compactible con los Saiyajin.

-¿Saiyajin?- pregunte perturbada.

-Sí, ese es el nombre de nuestra raza.

Me tomó con fuerza del brazo, intente con desesperación soltarme de él pero me fue nulo todo esfuerzo, definitivamente no son iguales a los humanos.

-¡Suéltame!- exigí entre furiosa y aterrada.

Me ignoró por completo, arrastrándome una vez más por los pasillos que apenas si podía visualizar a causa de la velocidad con la que iba. Me llevo hasta una zona que parecía completamente deteriorada, bajando por unas escaleras. Me dolió aún más el estómago al tragar saliva al ver que todo estaba completamente oscuro en este lugar, apenas si se podía escuchar algunos murmullos mientras pasábamos por lo que parecían ser…¿celdas?, ¿en verdad me sacó de una para meterme a otra que aparentemente es mucho peor?. Se detuvo finalmente, sacando unas llaves para abrir una de ellas, donde me arrojo sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

-Lástima que Vegeta decidió que serias una esclava como los demás prisioneros- anuncio con un tono decepcionante mientras cerraba de nuevo la celda.

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentir alegría por no ser de esos asquerosos simios, pero también siento un profundo dolor al saber que nunca podre salir de aquí si me convierto en una esclava. Así fue como paso mi vida durante una semana en esa espantosa celda, pero a pesar de ser una esclava no me sacaban de ese lugar por nada ni siquiera para realizar trabajos forzados como los demás, aun si tenía que aplicar las reglar de que un esclavo no puede hablar con otro, no puede mirar directamente a los ojos a esos…¡Estúpidos simios!. Al principio me negué a comer los deplorables alimentos que nos daban, pero luego de comenzar a sentirme a punto de desfallecer; tuve que obedecer sin decir absolutamente nada, comía con asco evitando sentir los sabores e incluso en más de una ocasión tuve que morderme la lengua para no responder a las burlas e insultos que me lanzaban los saiyajin que pasaban vigilando las celdas. Poco a poco fui acumulando odio y rencor hacia ellos y aún más hacia…Vegeta.

Un día para mi sorpresa me llevaron a un lugar donde pudiera bañarme y cambiar de ropa para que después uno de ellos me sacara de la celda para llevarme de nuevo por los pasillos que ahora apreciaba con más detalle a causa de que este iba casi a mi paso y no como el otro imbécil que se supone se llamaba…¿Raditz?. Se detuvo cuando llegamos a una inmensa puerta, la cual abrió con lentitud fijándose si se encontraba alguien adentro. Me sujeto con fuerza del hombro para poco después arrojarme dentro, chille al caer contra el suelo e inmediatamente lo mire con rencor, recordando con gran pesar que será mejor que me quede callada al menos que quiera ser azotada como lo hacen con los demás esclavos.

-Bienvenida a tu salvación- dijo con un tono sumamente irónico, provocando que apretada mis dientes a causa de la impotencia que siento.

Lentamente me levante del suelo, sintiendo un estremecimiento al mirar alrededor, parecía una especie de "habitación real". Abrí los ojos asustada al percatarme de en donde me encontraba, rápidamente intente salir de aquella habitación, pero la puerta era demasiado pesada, no podía moverla.

-Es inútil- escuche una ronca voz tras de mí, una voz que provoco que me helada en todo el cuerpo, deteniendo mi intento de escapar. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse al sentir como se acercaba a mí, otra vez volví al intento de escapar con más desesperación que la anterior.

Finalmente me rendí después de unos segundos, girándome hacia él con demasiada lentitud.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunte en un hilo de voz, deseando que no sea lo que me imagino.

-Hmp- exclamo divertido con una sonrisa ladeada, acercándose hacia mí. Inconscientemente comencé a temblar al sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello acercándose a mi oído –He escuchado…- Cerré los ojos por las raras sensaciones que esto me produjo, pero al poco tiempo el encanto se rompió –que eres científica, ¿es eso cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza, me encontraba muy perturbada, ¿Qué había sido eso?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no te importa terrícola.

Vi cómo se alejaba de mí, dejándome desconcertada por su actitud.

-Supongo que quieres que sea una de tus científicos- rompí el silencio, imaginando que seguramente eso era lo que quería.

-No seas tonta- me insulto –Los saiyajin no necesitamos de ningún científico, obtenemos nuestra tecnología por si solos- Me miro de arriba abajo como analizando mi fisonomía a detalle, lo cual me incomodo demasiado –Lo que necesito de ti es…otra cosa.

-¿Entonces…?- fruncí el ceño, ya que no estoy entendiendo nada –No entiendo.

-No necesito que lo hagas- de nuevo su típica sonrisa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos tomando una postura indiferente –Si tu coeficiente intelectual es demasiado inferior al de un saiyajin ese no es mi problema- me insulto con sutileza y por primera vez sentí que alguien podría ser más ágil verbalmente que yo.

De pronto en la habitación comenzó a formarse una especie de tensión.

-Te lo explicare- suspiró con pesadez –Los exámenes que te hicieron durante tu llegada a Vegetasei afirman que eres de una raza compactible con la nuestra, lo cual indica que es posible que se puedan mezclar nuestros genes y extrañamente esta mezcla podrá formar a una especie de saiyajin sumamente fuerte a lo que actualmente somos.

Recordé lo que Raditz me había dicho el día en que me saco del laboratorio, era bastante similar a lo que ahora me dice Vegeta.

 _-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- sonrió de forma perversa –Ahora sé que eres una terrícola y para mi buena suerte eres compactible con los Saiyajin._

 _-¿Saiyajin?- pregunte perturbada._

 _-Sí, ese es el nombre de nuestra raza._

-Si eso es cierto- prosiguió sacándome de mis pensamientos -yo podría descubrir una forma para obtener el secreto de lo que es un súper saiyajin y cómo llegar a serlo, pero esto solo se podrá lograr a través de la reproducción.

Me pegue de golpe contra la puerta al escuchar esto, no intentaba analizarlo aunque mi mente ya suponía a que se estaba refiriendo. Deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de él en este momento.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?- pregunte únicamente para confirmar lo que era evidente, vaya que debo ser masoquista para torturarme de esta manera.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes- me miró con malicia- Al principio considere que fuera Nappa o Raditz los que hicieran este trabajo pero en vista a que ambos son unos insectos insignificantes, no creo que saldría algo poderoso de esa mezcla y dudo mucho que pudieran ser cuidadosos en no lastimarte. Por desgracia yo soy el único saiyajin capaz de controlar su fuerza y poder, no por nada soy el más poderoso que ha existido en la historia de Vegetasei. Así que no quiero que pienses que lo hago por gusto, ya que para mí el mezclarme con razas insignificantes como la tuya es una gran humillación- sentí como me llenaba de rabia por su comentario tan arrogante y soberbio.

-¿¡Que!?- exclame incrédula -¡Ni lo pienses!

De nuevo me gire para hacer mi último intento de escapar. Me escandalice cuando sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, lo apretó de una forma suave según él pero para mí era como un toque brusco.

-¡Suéltame!- grite con todas las fuerzas posibles, sintiendo como el miedo me inundaba.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba recostada sobre la enorme cama. Abrí los ojos al ver que ya no podría hacer nada. Lo intente golpear en repetidas ocasiones, pero él los esquivaba como si nada hasta que me sujeto ambas manos con fuerza llevándolas sobre mi cabeza. Al darme cuenta de sus intenciones, rápidamente lo detuve al gritar:

-¡Soy virgen!

Gire mi vista hacia él, percatándome que estaba muy desconcertado por este hecho, frunciendo el ceño y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, tal vez esta palabra solo se utiliza en la tierra.

-¡Por favor!- le suplique entre temerosa y furiosa a la vez, retorciéndome bajo él -¡Suéltame!, ¡No quiero esto!- comencé a gritar una y otra vez estas palabras, pero el únicamente me miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión, ni siquiera se movía. Solo se encontraba inmóvil sobre mí, mientras aun sujetaba mis manos. Continúe con mis suplicas.

-¡Ya cállate!- me ordeno de una forma tan autoritaria que para mi sorpresa…inmediatamente deje de gritar.

Sentí un escalofrió cuando sentí como comenzaba a acercar su nariz a mi cuello, olfateándolo de una forma sensual, rosando su nariz con mi piel casi como una caricia. Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse por esto, ya que nunca antes había experimentado una sensación así, pero finalmente reaccione. Había olvidado el odio y rencor que comenzaba a sentir por Vegeta hasta este momento y fue cuando de nuevo me retorcí bajo él tanto como me fuera posible. Grite, suplique e incluso lo mordí para apartarlo de mí, lo cual pareció gustarle para mi desdicha.

Me impacto el hecho de que se apartada de mi únicamente cuando comencé a llorar por la frustración que sentí al no poderme liberar.

-Si así lo quieres- amenazó furioso –Estarás en este lugar hasta que seas menos "ruidosa".

Mire atenta como se dirigía hacia la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez para girarse a mí una última vez.

-Esa será tu tortura.

Tal como dijo, fue mi tortura durante mucho tiempo, pues me conservo junto a él. Obligándome a dormir en el suelo de esa habitación mientras lo miraba descansar en su cama durante cada noche cuando llegaba todo sucio y sudado al igual que Yamcha después de sus entrenamientos, esa fue la única vez que extrañe mi viejo novio el cual parece que nunca más volveré a ver. En más de una ocasión intento poseerme como aquella vez, pero siempre terminaba igual y con el tiempo comencé a darme cuenta que Vegeta al igual que yo se frustraba por este hecho, poco a poco dejo de ser menos brusco y más… ¿cariñoso? En su forma de seducirme, pero siempre producía el mismo efecto en mí. Me sorprendió que un día incluso intento negociar conmigo prometiéndome que me dejaría ir de aquel planeta sin tan solo dejaba de resistirme y fue en ese momento que me percate que esto se había vuelto un reto, como una especie de juego y que lo único que le importaba era poseerme por mi propia voluntad. He de admitir que eso me alegro, ya que de ser así yo podría idear una forma de escapar de aquí, pero en ese momento no lo vi así y me negué rotundamente, provocando que él se saliera de control, aun cuando desconozco que es un super saiyajin casi podía jurar que esa noche él pudo haber logrado convertirse en uno. Al terminar de hacer su rabieta por mi respuesta salió colérico de la habitación para no volver hasta dentro de una semana.

Después de aquello las cosas se tensaron aún más, me ignoraba completamente, lo cual para mi confusión me hizo sentir extraña. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, notaba como por momentos sentía simpatía hacia él pero enseguida negaba con la cabeza y me regañaba internamente cuando lo miraba de esa forma y más aún cuando lo hacía después de que Vegeta saliera de bañarse. Las noches se fueron tornando insoportables, había días en que eran sumamente calurosas y para variar sentía un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo durante ellas, viniendo imágenes inapropiadas a mis pensamientos. Sabía que Vegeta tampoco podía dormir como yo, pues observe como se metía a bañar en más de una ocasión cuando pensaba que me encontraba dormirá sobre la cobija que me arrojaba cada noche antes de dormir. ¿No comprendo que es lo que está sucediendo conmigo?, ¿Por qué de pronto siento esta inexplicable tensión en todo mi cuerpo?, ¿Qué es?

Aun con todo esto un día en que Vegeta se encontraba fuera del planeta intente escapar, golpeando en la cabeza al saiyajin que me llevo los alimentos, dejándolo inconsciente por fortuna. Fui inteligente al salir del palacio, pero tuve que cuidarme aún más afuera para que no me descubrieran, tenía temor de que alguno de esos simios pudiera notar mi presencia y lastimarme. Lo que no espere es que Vegeta ese día regresara antes de lo previsto e inmediatamente uno de los saiyajin le informo lo sucedido.

Es en este momento donde me encuentro corriendo a través de una especie de bosque, solo que mucho más peligroso e inhóspito, intento escapar de Vegeta, el cual vuela por los aires para alcanzarme. Me lleno de pánico al sentirlo a unos metros de distancia de mí. Grite cuando bruscamente me tomó de la cintura para elevarme junto a él, casi podía sentir su sangre hervir sobre mi piel y veía en sus ojos los deseos que tenía por soltarme, dejándome caer justo en este instante.

-¡Suéltame asqueroso simio!- le grite al llegar de nuevo a esta habitación que tanto detesto, pataleando sobre su hombro, pues él me llevaba cargando de una forma poco gentil. Aparte de que sabía que aquello lo enfurecía -¡estúpido mono!

Tal como lo pedí me dejo caer de golpe sobre el suelo.

-¡Auch!- exclame adolorida, sobando mi cadera.

Me miro rencoroso por varios segundos, sin decir absolutamente nada, solo dejando que se escuchara su pesada respiración por toda la habitación.

-¿Realmente creíste que podrías escapar?- al fin rompió el silencio, usando un tono sarcástico.

-¡Al menos lo intente!- sí, ya había tomado mucha confianza durante todo ese tiempo, pues usualmente él y yo la mayor parte la pasábamos discutiendo.

-Te advertí lo que te pasaría si intentabas escapar, Bulma- si, también ya sabía mi nombre -A partir de ahora tú no tienes opinión en este lugar, ¿al menos que quieras que te regale a Nappa?- me quede callada por primera vez en mucho tiempo –Serás tratada de la peor manera posible.

De nuevo el terror se dibujó en mis pupilas, nunca antes lo había visto así; tan... ¿decepcionado?. A partir de ese día mi vida cambio por completo, haciéndome ver que no era nada el horror que vivía durante ese tiempo al que después viví; Vegeta mando a que me ataran con unas esposas en las manos y otra en las piernas con unas cadenas de 5 metros de distancia, lo suficiente para poder ir al baño. Se la pasaba humillándome, ignorándome y haciéndome completamente su prisionera; sabía que lo hacía por despecho, pues al parecer un saiyajin es demasiado orgulloso e incapaz de olvidar y perdonar los errores de los demás. Varias veces quise disculparme por mis actos, pero yo también era bastante orgullosa y me rehúse a hacerlo. Lo que no comprendía era… ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaba ir o me enviaba con los esclavos de nuevo si no soportaba si quiera verme?, ¡No lo comprendo!

Me fui llenando cada vez mas de odio contra él, el cual creía olvidado desde hace tiempo pero a causa de la forma en que me trata como si fuera un objeto, dándome a entender que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, eso me enfurecía hasta el punto de desear que en uno de sus viajes para conquistar planetas lo hirieran para que su orgullo quedara por los suelos al igual que su altivez; pero al poco tiempo me arrepentí de todos mis pensamientos cuando eso realmente paso. Un día varios saiyajin entraron a la habitación, al parecer algo malo había pasado, ya que sus caras solo reflejaban angustia, me paralice por completo cuando visualice a dos de ellos que llevaban cargando a… ¿Vegeta?. ¡No esto no puede ser!, pensé desesperada sintiendo que mi estómago era estrujado por dentro, pues estaba cubierto de sangre, la cual se escurría de su pecho a través de una de sus herirás.

-No creo que sobreviva- explicó Nappa cuando lo dejaron recostado sobre la cama, Vegeta estaba inconsciente.

Abrí los labios incrédula, sintiendo que el remordimiento me comía por dentro. Nunca imagine que esto sucedería y me arrepentí por todo lo que pensé sobre esto.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grite con las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- anuncio Raditz con gran ira, dirigiéndose hacia mí –Vegeta estaba completamente distraído por causa de su última pelea. ¡No eres más que una perra!

Recordé lo que había pasado hace dos días:

 _-¿¡Por qué sigues haciéndome las cosas tan difíciles maldita terrícola!?- me miraba lleno de odio, apretándome con fuerza de ambos brazos -¡No puedo sacarte de mi mente aun cuando ni siquiera te soporto!, ¡No lo entiendo, si no eres más que una basura insignificante para mí!_

 _Extrañamente esto me dolió mucho, dañando mi orgullo completamente y aún más cuando Vegeta intento besarme, rápidamente como pude gire mi rostro, no dejaría que me siguiera humillando y tratando de esta forma para después quererme hacer lo que quisiera como si no valiera nada. Le di un golpe con ambas manos, escuchándose el ruido de las cadenas al chocar contra su rostro, sabía que esto no le había dolido absolutamente nada._

 _-¿¡Acaso nunca vas a entender que lo único que siento por ti es asco maldito simio asqueroso!?, ¡déjame ir!- me había salido de control, ni siquiera pensaba con claridad lo que decía, aun cuando no lo sentía en verdad, pues deje que la frustración me ganara._

 _Me impacto que Vegeta no respondiera nada como antes lo hacía, ¿Por qué?. Ahora lo entiendo._

Reaccione al momento de sentir un golpe sobre mi rostro, cayendo sobre el suelo por el impacto. Sentí que moriría por el fuerte dolor que pulsaba en mi mejilla o que esta se me caería como mínimo, pero no; solo comenzó a brotar un poco de sangre de esta. Intente levantarme pero no podía por lo mismo, me aterre al ver la sombra del pie de Raditz sobre mi cabeza, seguramente me mataría.

-¡Raditz déjala!- le ordeno Nappa, he de admitir que se lo agradecí internamente –Vegeta se pondrá furioso si despierta y no la encuentra.

-¿Pero no dijiste que…?

-Hasta que no sea seguro no puedes tocarla- me miro con repulsión Nappa, sabía que si algo le pasaba a Vegeta yo moriría –Si Vegeta muere entonces podrás matarla.

Raditz sonrió con maldad, teniendo asegurado que ambos hechos sucederían.

-Mientras dejémoslo descansar y que sus herirás sanen por si solas- ¿Es enserio? Pensé incrédula, ¿realmente no lo cuidarían?, esto es increíble.

Pensé que se trataba de una especie de broma hasta que los vi salir uno a uno de la habitación. Después de varios minutos y de que mi dolor se fuera pude levantarme con mucho cuidado del suelo. Me dirigí hacia la cama, mirando de una forma diferente al ser que creí hace unos instantes odiar. De pronto no me pareció tan malo, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de ayudarlo. Lentamente fui hacia el baño, tomando una bandeja con una toalla pequeña, acercándome de nuevo hacia Vegeta. Comencé a desvestirlo de la parte de arriba para limpiar cada una de sus herirás, horrorizándome un poco al llegar a la más grande de estas, apreté la toalla hasta detener la hemorragia, sintiendo como mis dedos se cubrían con su sangre. Me entusiasme al escuchar una queja de su parte, observando con euforia como reaccionaba a mi tacto y el como abría levemente los ojos; fue en este instante que me di cuenta que...me había enamorado, si me enamore de Vegeta sin darme cuenta.

-¿Bulma?- apenas si pudo pronunciar.

-¡Si!- exclame con tanta energía. Me preocupe cuando intento moverse, inmediatamente lo detuve al poner mi mano sobre su duro pecho –No te muevas por favor, estas muy lastimado- le ordene en un cálido susurro.

Continúe limpiando la sangre que estaba embarrada en su pecho e inconscientemente me temblaron las manos al sentir como él ponía una suya sobre estas.

-¿Por qué?- fue todo lo que preguntó, parecía bastante confundido. Desvié mi vista al ser consiente a lo que se refería.

-No podía dejarte así- fue la única escusa que encontré para no decir la verdad, fue difícil cambiar mi mirada de una tierna y dulce a una indiferente.

-¿Solo eso?- de nuevo ese tono que me hace sentir que él también llega a decepcionarse como un ser humano.

-Si solo eso- respondí con frialdad.

Me llene de emociones mezcladas a causa del silencio y de la tensión que volvían con tanta fuerza como nunca antes. Paralizándome al sentir su fría mirada puesta en mí.

-¿Por qué…?- lleve mi vista hacia el al escuchar su susurro casi inteligible -¿Por qué no puedes decirme aunque sea una vez lo que quiero escuchar?

Abrí los ojos incrédula, ¿realmente había escuchado bien?, ¿el gran Vegeta, rey de los saiyajin me estaba suplicando que le dijera que lo deseaba como él a mí?. Volví a mirarlo, dándome cuenta que no se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos a causa del dolor y de la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Al verlo así…tan débil, me vi tentada a confesarle la verdad, pero mi estúpido orgullo no me dejo, sintiendo que el odio que siento por él no está completamente olvidado, lo cual es demasiado extraño. ¿Cómo se puede amar y odiar a alguien a la vez?

-No puedo- fue todo lo que dije en voz baja, sintiéndome culpable por mi arrogancia.

Durante toda esa semana no me despegue ni un instante de Vegeta, lo cuidaba, lo curaba durante las noches, le daba de comer e incluso cuando se dormía que era la mayor parte lo acariciaba con dulzura del rostro; casi no dormía, ni comía por atenderlo. Pero como era de esperarse cuando comenzó a recuperarse y su conciencia volvió, se portó indiferente conmigo, regresando a su forma grosera de antes e incluso peor, casi podía jurar a que se debía por recordar aquella conversación donde me suplico que le dijera lo que él quería escuchar; seguramente se avergonzaba de ello pero prefería fingir que no se acordaba de lo sucedido. Poco a poco comenzó a tener más fuerza y poder que antes, lo notaba por sus bolas de ki que hacia cuando se fastidiaba de estar acostado en la cama, se negaba a recibir mi ayuda y yo solo pensaba "maldito mal agradecido".

De esa misma forma estuvimos hasta que un día el intento levantarse para alcanzar un vaso con agua que dejaron un poco distante de él, obviamente no podía alcanzarlo, pues aún no se recuperaba del todo. Me levante de mi asiento caminando hacia él.

-No te acerques- me ordeno furioso, pero lo ignore. Sujete con cuidado el vaso para después estirar mi brazo para que lo tomara.

Vegeta me miro con gran rencor por varios segundos para después levantar lentamente su brazo haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Me entusiasme al ver que tomaría el vaso, pero me equivoque, ya que empujo con todas sus fuerzas mi brazo, tirando el vaso contra el suelo por el impacto, escuchando como se rompía y esparcía por el suelo. Cerré los ojos molesta, intentando contenerme, de nuevo su estúpida actitud de simio insoportable.

-No necesito tu ayuda- afirmo con tono áspero.

-¡Ya basta!- le ordene fastidiara de su tonta actitud orgullosa –¡Lo único que hago es intentar ayudarte pero parece que a ti no te importa lo que haga y sé que es por lo que paso ese día!- suspire para tranquilizarme, sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar y decir algo que quería evitar –Escucha Vegeta no tienes porque aver…

-No sé de lo que estás hablando terrícola- de nuevo me nombraba de esa forma tan irritante –Supongo que el encierro te ha estado enloqueciendo.

Apreté la mandíbula por el coraje que me tomo con rapidez al escuchar aquello, ¿en verdad lo negaría todo y me haría pasar como loca?. ¡Esto no se lo iba a permitir!

-¿¡Que acaso no te das cuenta que…!?- me detuve al darme cuenta que estaba hablando de nuevo sin pensar, dejando que mis emociones tomaran control sobre mí.

-¿¡Darme cuenta de que!?- me exigió que terminara la frase.

Me quede callada por varios segundos, no quería decir lo que estaba a punto de confesar, pero ni yo misma se porque lo hice.

-¡Que te quiero!

Inmediatamente intente alejarme lo antes posible de Vegeta, sintiéndome avergonzada por haberme dejado al descubierto, ignorando lo que me esperaría después, pero suponía que por su resentimiento hacia mí no sería nada bueno, pues ahora me tenía completamente a su merced. Lo que no vi venir fue lo siguiente; sentí como una fuerza me detuvo, tomándome del brazo para jalarme contra la cama en cuestión de segundos. Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya era demasiado tarde, ya que lo único que ambos logramos hacer fue mirarnos, descubriendo de pronto cual era la tensión que nos venía atormentando desde hace tiempo, que nos quitaba el sueño y nos torturaba de una forma lenta. Di un gran trago de saliva antes de sentir como él me besaba, llevando mis manos hacia su cuello donde se sujetaban de este a causa de las esposas. Le correspondí de la misma forma apasionada e intensa, sintiendo como me desvestía con desesperación y de esa misma forma yo hice lo mismo con él y sin más…me tomo justo allí, atada completamente a él.

Después de una hora, una hora en la cual no paramos de tratar de liberarnos finalmente de esta absurda tensión que ambos intentamos ignorar, nos encontrábamos desnudos sobre la cama, cubriéndonos únicamente con una de las sabanas de esta y me percate que no se encontraba tan débil como me hacía creer. Me abrace a su pecho, sintiendo su respiración al igual que su latir. Sin siquiera verlo sabía que se encontraba sonriendo muy satisfecho, pues había logrado su objetivo, había ganado.

-¿A esto te referías con lo de ser virgen?- pregunto al descubrir que efectivamente él había sido el primero.

Abrí levemente los ojos, al sentir como comenzaban a cerrarse por el sueño.

 _-¡Soy virgen!_

 _Gire mi vista hacia él, percatándome que estaba muy desconcertado por este hecho, frunciendo el ceño y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, tal vez esta palabra solo se utiliza en la tierra._

Sonreí divertida al recordar aquella escena, mientras pensaba "Que tonta fuiste Bulma en aquella ocasión". Si hubiera sabido que me enamoraría de Vegeta y que estar con él sería tan increíble no me hubiera resistido tanto tiempo. Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me perdonaste la vida en aquel planeta y me trajiste aquí?- pregunte después de varios segundos en silencio.

No obtuve respuesta, poco a poco comencé a rendirme ante el sueño pero antes de perderme en el alcance a escuchar un susurro casi inteligible:

-Me gustaste.

Después de esto Vegeta me libero de mis ataduras, me preguntó quién me había golpeado en el rostro, acorralándome para decirle que había sido Raditz e inmediatamente lo intento matar pero lo detuve a tiempo, me sorprendió que me hiciera caso y lo dejara vivir, eso significaba que realmente era importante para él. Los días pasaron de una forma completamente inexplicable, a pesar de que Vegeta no era muy expresivo, no me importaba en lo absoluto, ya que yo era feliz con tan solo estar cerca de él. Sin darme cuenta comencé a olvidar mi vida de antes, mi planeta, mis amigos, mis sueños e incluso quien era Bulma Briefs. Un día caí en la cuenta de esto, comenzando a deprimirme, ya no era lo mismo. Estaba en una lucha interna conmigo; por una parte estaba mi vida pasada la cual extrañaba en gran manera y por otro lado mi actual vida junto a Vegeta, la cual no deseo ni quiero dejar. Estuve así por una semana, una semana en la cual Vegeta se dio cuenta de mi cambio radical.

Nuestra relación cada vez se volvía más apasionada e intensa, en cada instante ambos deseábamos estar juntos, pero aun con esto no evitaba sentir un conflicto emocional dentro de mí. Me desconcertó que un día de la nada llegada Vegeta anunciando que iría pronto a un planeta, pero eso no fue lo extraño, eso fue lo siguiente:

-Tu vendrás conmigo- me ordeno sin siquiera preguntar como era su costumbre.

Efectivamente me llevo consigo, llegando a un planeta lleno de diferentes seres del espacio, al parecer comercializaban aquí o algo por el estilo. Al bajar de la nave me llevó a un lugar alejado, no comprendía de qué se trataba esto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunte perturbada.

-Te libero- finalmente respondió, provocando que abriera los ojos como dos platos por la impresión. ¿¡Qué había dicho!?

-¿¡Que!?

-Lo que escuchaste- reafirmo haciendo que me sintiera aun peor –En este lugar aterriza una nave que viaja cerca de tu planeta, ellos podrían dejarte en la tierra y así volverías a tu vida de antes.

-¿Por qué?- apenas si pude preguntar, no podía reaccionar.

-Cumplo mi promesa.

Ya había olvidado aquello por completo:

 _-Te dejare en libertad- anuncio con indiferencia._

 _-¿Enserio?- pregunte llena de ilusión ante esas palabras._

 _-Solo si aceptas llevar acabo mi plan para comprobar si las teorías son ciertas sobre la mezcla de ambas razas- me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada –Para ello tienes que dejar de poner resistencia._

 _-¡Nunca!- afirme furiosa por su absurda negociación, ¿realmente cree que aceptaría a cambio de mi libertad -¡Prefiero morirme en este planeta a estar contigo!_

 _Abrió la boca con asombro por mi respuesta, pero después de unos segundos pensó mejor las cosas._

 _-Como quieras- fue lo único que respondió fingiendo ser aún más indiferente que antes._

No podía creer que haya pensado que estuve con él únicamente para obtener mi libertad.

-¿Pero ni siquiera te he dado el hijo que querías?- intente hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-No es necesario- me impacto que de nuevo esa indiferencia –Ya obtuve todo lo que quería de ti.

Eso me aturdió bastante, no lo veía venir, ¿Qué había dicho?. Me llene de rabia otra vez al darme cuenta que solo me había visto de esa forma y que nunca sintió nada por mi como yo si lo hice, ¡Que estúpida fui!, "no es más que un imbécil" pensé para aliviar mi dolor.

-¿En verdad piensas eso?- anhelaba escuchar que no fuera así.

-¿Qué otra cosa pensaste?- eso me dolió aún más.

-No, nada- mentí para no mostrar debilidad –que estúpida fui, ya que ahora puedo ver con claridad lo que siempre fuiste y yo que llegue a…- sin planearlo comencé a sentir como lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, maldiciendo internamente por esta razón.

Solo pude quedarme de pie, sin decir nada, viendo como él se alejaba lentamente hasta perderse en la distancia, no sin antes decir un "cuídate". Lentamente me deje caer sobre el suelo, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, me dolía el pecho en una forma desgarrante y opresora que me hizo llorar aún más. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pude visualizar la nave que aterrizaba cerca de mi y para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba dentro de ella, a unos minutos de despegar, pero fue allí que admití completamente que el volver no era algo que deseaba, quería quedarme junto a…Vegeta.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a estar así un día, que tendría que dejarlo todo por amor; a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi profesión, a mis deseos, anhelos y más aún…a mi planeta. Pero supongo que no siempre las cosas te salen como lo planeas, ya que de ser una esclava, pase a ser una prisionera para después estar atada por completo y ahora…no soy más que una tonta por amar al ser que me quito mi libertad para actualmente atarme a él por mi propia voluntad. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Y es aquí donde empieza la historia.

Sin pensarlo me baje de la nave corriendo por el planeta para encontrar el lugar justo donde Vegeta había aterrizado, comencé a desesperarme al no verla por ninguna parte. Me gire en un instante y respire aliviada al encontrarla frente a mi como a unos 10 metros de distancia, de nuevo corrí como nunca al escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía un despegue. Me aterre al estar cerca y percatarme que la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse y frente a ella estaba un Vegeta pensativo con los ojos cerraros, reconocía esa expresión estaba…decepcionado; me llene de esperanzas al saber de qué se había tratado todo el teatro anterior, solo me estaba probando y no lo supe ver, pero que tonta soy. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba dentro de la nave, ignorando mi propio dolor por el esfuerzo físico que lleve al máximo, en un impulso me arroje a Vegeta, abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiéndome completamente feliz al percibir su aroma otra vez.

-¿Bulma?- abrió los ojos incrédulo -¿Estas segura de lo que haces?- me preguntó al darse cuenta que había regresado para quedarme a su lado por siempre, pues él había notado mi melancolía anterior por mi vida pasada y yo exclamo:

-Completamente.

Fin.


End file.
